Fashion and Palaeontology
by Music Is Passion
Summary: Ross and Rachel fic. Chapter 16 is up! Completed!
1. Default Chapter

When they first met  
  
Ross doesn't know Rachel at all. This fic is totally about Ross and Rachel. The rest are in it but not too much. Rachel and Ross are total stranger. They live near each other but never met until one day …..  
  
Ross is walking from his apartment to Central Perk, like he always do. While walking he crashed into a young lady who he thinks is around his age.  
  
Ross: oh man, I'm so sorry.   
  
Lady: it's ok, It's partly my fault.  
  
Ross: no. I wasn't looking where I was going. Sorry.  
  
Lady: no really, it's ok. I'm Rachel, Rachel Green.  
  
Ross: Ross Geller. (they shook hands)  
  
Rachel: Here's my number. (hands him a business card) Call me sometime.  
  
Ross: sure. (looks at the card) Ralph Lauren, impressive.  
  
Rachel: thanks. Ok I got to go now. Bye and call.  
  
Ross: (laughs) yea I will. See ya.  
  
(Rachel smiles and walks away.)  
  
Ross: She's hot. Can't wait to call her. (said to himself)  
  
C&J apartment. Ross is there with chandler.  
  
Ross: I met this hot girl on the street and she ACTUALLY gave me her number when I didn't even ask. I didn't even gave her signs.  
  
Chandler: not even the Europe story?  
  
Ross: No! I just kept apologising for crashing into her.   
  
Chandler: happy for you buddy. It's time to move on.  
  
Ross: yea that Carol thing was so .. So.. So hard.  
  
Chandler: yea I know. Does this Rachel look nice?  
  
Ross: yea. I guess so. The way she speaks I can tell she's sweet and kind.  
  
Chandler: I think she is having relationship problems.  
  
Ross: how would you know?  
  
Chandler: look, sorry to say this but you are not incredibly attractive . Why would she give you her number just like that?  
  
Ross: point taken.  
  
Chandler: thank you. Ok it's already six. I think she's off work. Go and call her. (I don't know what time she ends but just say it's around 5.30)  
  
Ross: here?  
  
Chandler: no brainy, your place. Go!  
  
Ross: ok … (gets up and leave)  
  
Ross's apartment. (the ugly naked guy's apartment) The door opens and Ross comes in. he sat down on the couch., took out a card out of his pocket and start to dial. (the screen split into 2)  
  
Rachel: hello, Rachel speaking.  
  
Ross: hi it's ross.  
  
Rachel: oh .. the street guy?  
  
Ross: yeah but please don't call me that. (chuckles)  
  
Rachel: (laughs) ok I will not call you that again. So ross , what's up?  
  
Ross: I'm not sure. You told me to call so I did.  
  
Rachel: oh yea. Actually I wanted to know if you would like to go out sometime?  
  
Ross: sure.  
  
Rachel: you're not seeing anyone right?  
  
Ross: not exactly…  
  
Rachel: what?  
  
Ross: kidding, no I'm not seeing anyone.  
  
Rachel: you gave me a fright there…  
  
Ross: sorry.  
  
Rachel: nah.. Ok we'll have a simple outing, a cup of coffee at central perk?  
  
Ross: totally up for that. I'm always there.  
  
Rachel: really? I don't go there a lot. I when there twice my whole life.  
  
Ross: wow.  
  
Rachel: yea well.  
  
Ross: how about tomorrow at 7?  
  
Rachel: perfect. Hey we will chat tomorrow okay? I got to go.  
  
Ross: yea sure… bye.  
  
Rachel: bye. See you there.  
  
Ross: ok (she hangs up then he hangs up.)  
Next Chapter: they met at central perk. Got to know each other better and make another say where they will meet again.   
  
Reviews wanted! 


	2. Will she be the one?

Will she be the one?  
  
Ross's apartment. Ross woke up and had a big smile on his face. Got dress and went out.  
Fade to Central Perk. Ross came in ….  
  
Ross: (saw the gang) Oh no. (out loud)  
  
All: hi/hey  
  
Ross: what are you guys doing here?  
  
Chandler: (holds up his cup.) drinking coffee?  
  
Ross: I got a date here today.  
  
Joey: what time?   
  
Ross: 7.  
  
Monica: Ross. It's 9 in the morning. We are not going to be here all day.  
  
Phoebe: what? We will not? I want to see his date for the night…. (whiny)  
  
Monica: ok maybe we WILL be here.  
  
Ross: ok just don't disturb us ok?  
  
Phoebe: a few questions?  
  
Ross: maybe.  
  
Joey: is she hot?  
  
Chandler: you talking about Rachel right, Ross?  
  
Ross: yea and yes Joe.  
  
Joey: cool and if it doesn't work out give her my number ok?  
  
Ross: I hope it does go somewhere.  
  
Monica: yea. It's been quite a time for you.  
  
Phoebe: Rachel huh? Nice name.  
  
Ross: she's really good-looking.   
  
Monica: ok I'm going to go up . anyone?  
  
All: yeah../ok  
  
Monica's apartment. Everyone is around the coffee table. Chandler, Monica and phoebe are on the couch. Joey on the arm chair and Ross on the floor opposite chandler.  
  
Ross: what time is it?  
  
Monica: 6.   
  
Ross: I'm going to call her. May I use your phone?  
  
Monica: like you never use it without asking before…  
  
Chandler: what are you going to say Ross?  
  
Phoebe: don't whisper .  
  
Joey: speaker?  
  
All: yea!  
  
Ross: fine. (Ross put it to speaker mode and dial.) (the screen splits)  
  
Rachel: hello. Rachel speaking.  
  
Ross: hey it's the street guys (chuckles)  
  
Rachel: I thought you didn't want me to call you that and where are you now? Are you using a public phone?  
  
Ross: no I'm at my sister's place with my friends. They told me to put you on speaker.  
  
Rachel: oh! Hi guys.  
  
All: hi  
  
Chandler: how are you?  
  
Rachel: fine and who is that?  
  
Chandler: I'm chandler.  
  
Phoebe: phoebe here.  
  
Monica: Monica, Ross's sister.  
  
Joey: how are you doin?  
  
Rachel: Joey?!  
  
All: what?/how did?  
  
Ross: how did you know?  
  
Joey: yea?! You freaking me out.  
  
Rachel: Joey , you remember Amanda?  
  
Joey: which one was her?  
  
Rachel: she is my friend and kinda told me that this guys name Joey likes to say how you doin so I figured it was you.  
  
Joey: which one was her.  
  
Rachel: the one you cheated on.  
  
Ross: he cheats on a lot of girls.  
  
Rachel: yea I know. (laughs) any ways I don't hate you Joey.  
  
Joey: thanks.  
  
Rachel: no problem and Ross. Why did you call?  
  
Ross: oh just wanted to make sure that you remember that we are meeting at 7.  
  
Rachel: how can I forget. It's 6.20 now. I need to change. Meet you there ok?  
  
Ross: sure.  
  
Monica: hold on rach. Can I call you that?  
  
Rachel: yea you can.  
  
Monica: ok. I was wondering. Since you will be at central perk. We would like to have a chat with you for a while then you can go off with Ross.  
  
Phoebe: is that ok?  
  
Rachel: yea sure why not. Ok guys. Bye.. See yall later.  
  
All: bye.  
  
Ross: see you there.  
  
Chandler: I like her.  
  
All: yea/ she's good.  
  
Ross: good thing that you guys like her. So, coffee house?  
  
All: ok/let's go. 


	3. The happiest day of my life

The happiest day of my life.  
  
Central perk. The gang were sitting and chatting when Rachel came in.  
  
Ross: (seeing her) here she is. Rachel! (gesture to go over there.)  
  
Rachel: hi! You must be Monica.  
  
Monica: right.  
  
Rachel: Joey.  
  
Joey: correct.  
  
Rachel: phoebe and chandler.  
  
Ross: how did you guess?  
  
Rachel: firstly , you're sister can't have blond hair and Joey looks Italian. That I know. And chandler can't be a girl.  
  
Ross: oh yeah.  
  
Chandler: is the a girl named chandler?  
  
Rachel: not that I know of.  
  
Chandler: thank god. (Rachel smiles)  
  
Rachel took a seat next to Ross. Ross, Rachel, Monica and chandler is on the couch. Joey near the counter and phoebe on the armchair.  
  
Ross: how was work today?  
  
Rachel: it was ok… you?  
  
Ross: I'm on leave.  
  
Rachel: good for you.  
  
Monica: how old are you and where are you from?  
  
Rachel: 28 and I'm from Rhode Island.  
  
Monica: me and Ross are from Long Island. And I'm also 28. Ross is 29. (say he's 29 ok)  
  
Ross: yea I am. Me and the two guys are all 29 and phoebe is 28.  
  
Rachel: so all the guy are a year older than the girls. Nice.  
  
Phoebe: I hope you don't mind me asking you this but have you been married?  
  
Rachel: sadly yes (all shocked) but .. He's gay now.  
  
Chandler: your perfect match Ross.  
  
Rachel: why?  
  
Joey: Ross's ex-wife is a lesbian.  
  
Rachel: I get it. And let me guess you just found out a few weeks ago.  
  
Ross: amazingly yes. You too?  
  
Rachel: yea.  
  
Chandler: before you guys do anything. Rachel you need to know that Ross is a dino freak.  
  
Rachel: palaeontologist I guess  
  
Ross: you don't mind right?  
  
Rachel: no I don't. my ex was also a dino guy. Not a palaeontologist but he's into dinosaurs.  
  
Monica: interesting. Ok I guess we'll leave you guys alone now.  
  
Phoebe: have a nice date. Let's go.  
  
Joey: to?  
  
Monica: my place. Get up now!  
  
Chandler: ok .. Hold your horses.  
  
Joey: she doesn't have a horse chandler. (Chan rolls his eyes.)  
  
They leave and Ross looks very nervous.  
  
Rachel: Ross. Relax. Don't be so nervous.  
  
Ross: sorry.. Didn't go on dates for 8 years.  
  
Rachel: 8 years and you don't know that she was a lesbian?  
  
Ross: hey!  
  
Rachel: (laughs) sorry , mine was two years.  
  
Ross: well, lucky for you.  
  
Rachel: I must tell you that I'm liking you already.  
  
Ross: thanks. Ok I'm going to introduce myself fully. (Rachel nods) Ross Geller. Palaeontologist. Parents, Jack and Judy Geller. Sister Monica Geller. Has 5 very close friends. Lives opposite my sisters building. And I think that's it.  
  
Rachel: cool.. Lives opposite your sisters building. Ok my turn. Rachel Karen Green. Works at Ralph Lauren. Parents, Sandra and my dad you can call him Dr.Green . Don't really have any really close friends. And I live somewhere near Central Perk.  
  
Ross: ok.. Good. Ok now what shall we do?  
  
Rachel: I'm not sure.  
  
Ross: want to hang out at my sisters place?  
  
Rachel: if you don't mind then yea.  
  
Ross: of course I don't mind. Let's go. (they leave)  
  
Monica's apartment. They came in. chandler and Joey were sitting at the kitchen table while phoebe was at the balcony and Monica is cooking something.  
  
Ross: h!  
  
Rachel: hello again.  
  
Monica: hi. What are you two doing here?  
  
Ross: we had nothing to do so I thought we can hang out here.  
  
Rachel: where's phoebe?  
  
Chandler: she's put in the balcony.  
  
Joey: Monica hurry up I'm hungry.  
  
Monica: shut up Joe. It's good enough I'm cooking for you. (Ross and Rachel move to the couch)  
  
Ross: you guys want to watch a movie?  
  
All: yeah..  
  
Rachel: how about phoebe?  
  
Joey: Phoebe!! We're watching a movie!!  
  
Phoebe: (v.o) Be right there!!  
  
Joey: ok done. (all smile at him)  
  
Time lapse. The show has ended and they all feel asleep. Rachel's head was on Ross's chest. Joey was on the arm chair. Chandler, Monica and phoebe was laying on the floor next to each other. Monica's feet was next to chandler's head. Ross was the first to wake up. Seeing Rachel on him, he smiled and woke her up slowly and softly.  
  
Ross: Rachel? Wake up.   
  
Rachel: huh ? What? (sits up.)  
  
Ross: we all kinda fell asleep.   
  
Rachel: should we wake them all up?  
  
Ross: I'll do it. (He took off his shoe and bang it on the table. All woke up.) Done.  
  
All: what?  
  
Rachel: wake up sleepy heads.  
  
Monica: oh hey.. You still here. You wanna crash here rach?  
  
Ross: if you want to go home . I'll walk you.. It's really late. Or you can crash here. I'll be here. I will crash on the couch.  
  
Monica: like you always do and Rachel… I have an empty room with a bed. You can sleep there.  
  
Rachel: thanks. Since you don't mind I think I'll stay here.  
  
Ross: ok c'mon. I bring you there.  
  
They walk to the room next to Monica's room. In the room…  
  
Ross: have a good sleep ok? And do you need to get up early tomorrow?  
  
Rachel: no took two days off.  
  
Ross: really? Me too.  
  
Rachel: good then we can see more of each other.   
  
Ross: yea. Ok you have a good sleep and I'll see you in the morning.   
  
Rachel: thanks Ross. (kissed his cheek)  
  
Ross: no problem.   
  
There was an awkward silence and suddenly Ross lean in and kissed Rachel softly on the lips.  
  
To be continued… 


	4. Being a couple

Being a couple.  
  
The way I see it. Things are actually going quickly because Rachel just meet Ross but what the heck it's a fan fic.   
  
We left off with Ross kissing Rachel. Let's see what happens.  
  
In the room.  
  
Ross: have a good sleep ok? And do you need to get up early tomorrow?  
  
Rachel: no took two days off.  
  
Ross: really? Me too.  
  
Rachel: good then we can see more of each other.   
  
Ross: yea. Ok you have a good sleep and I'll see you in the morning.   
  
Rachel: thanks Ross. (kissed his cheek)  
  
Ross: no problem.   
  
There was an awkward silence and suddenly Ross lean in and kissed Rachel softly on the lips.   
Ross, realising what he is doing quickly back away.  
  
Ross: I'm soo sorry.   
  
Rachel: (smiles) that's ok. Like I said before I'm liking you.  
  
Ross: you're such a sweet person you know that?  
  
Rachel: yea, I know. (laughs)  
  
Ross: (laughs) ok, I'll see you tomorrow and sorry about that again.  
  
Rachel: Ross it's ok. Gd' night.  
  
Ross: Gd' night. (he leaves)  
  
Rachel lay down and start to think.   
  
Rachel: (in her head) we just met and I like him so much. We are definitely going to fast. I don't mind going to fast cause I really like him. Would he mind? Nah.. I think he would understand if I tell him or maybe he feels the same way too.. Hrmm.. I'll see him tomorrow and maybe tell him how I feel about us. (with that, she went off to bed)  
  
Outside. Ross was sitting on the couch and Monica on the arm chair.  
  
Monica: I totally like her and the others love her too.  
  
Ross: I really like her too and I kinda kisses her just now.  
  
Monica: What?!   
  
Ross: Monica! Quiet down.  
  
Monica: no ones here.  
  
Ross: huh? Where's phoebe?  
  
Monica: chandler & Joey's.  
  
Ross: fine.. But rach is sleeping.  
  
Monica: ok sorry. You kissed her or she kissed you?  
  
Ross: I did. She kisses me on the cheek but some how I felt something and kissed her on the lips. Not tongue yet.  
  
Monica: ok.. It's going fast Ross. You met her 2 days ago. But I really don't mind you guys getting together.   
  
Ross: I know it's going fast but I don't mind cause I really like her. I don't think she would mind. She is so kind and sweet. When I kissed her , I panicked and apologise but she just smiled and said that it's ok cause she's liking me.  
  
Monica: now that's a good thing right? If it makes you feel any better why don't you tell her.  
  
Ross: maybe I will. Thanks Mon.  
  
Monica: no problem. Good night Ross.  
  
Ross: good night. (Monica went into her room and Ross went to sleep.)  
  
Next morning. Chandler , Ross , phoebe and Monica where sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
Ross: you guys like her right?  
  
All: yea!  
  
Phoebe: she's so cool and so sweet. She's good to be around with.  
  
Chandler: you guys would be a very nice couple.  
  
Ross: you think so?  
  
Monica: Ross. Tell her how you feel. You are like next to loving her.  
  
Ross: I know. Anyways I go check up on her and where's Joey?  
  
Chandler: I think he fell asleep while brushing his teeth again. (everyone looks at him) I'll go check. (leaves)  
  
Ross went to the room and went in.  
  
Ross: rach? You awake? (there was no answer)   
  
Rachel is still sleeping so Ross kisses her cheek to wake her up.  
  
Rachel: (smiles) hi….  
  
Ross: good morning. C'mon get up and have some breakfast. Monica's cooking pancakes. (picks her up from the bed then let her down to the ground)  
  
Rachel: you're so sweet. (kisses him on the lips) you don't mind right?  
  
Ross: no and hey, I wanna tell you something. Sit. (Ross and Rachel sat on the bed)  
  
Rachel: let me tell you something first.   
  
Ross: ok.. Shoot.  
  
Rachel: I've been thinking and I really like you and we have quite a lot in common. Like you waking me up by kissing me. I do that too. And we were married and other stuff. I know it might be going awfully quick but I kinda want to know if you think we being a couple would be ok.  
  
Ross: wow. You actually said what I wanted to say. And yea sure.. Why not. I really like you too. And yea , so what we're going awfully quickly. So it's official?  
  
Rachel: guess so.   
  
Ross: ok then, I'm allowed to do this. (kiss her really passionately and she kisses him back )   
  
Rachel: wow. That was nice.  
  
Ross: yea. Ok c'mon let's get some pancakes alright.  
  
Rachel: ok!  
  
They go out .  
  
Ross: so chandler where did you find Joey?  
  
Chandler: where I said where I thought he was.  
  
Ross: (not getting yet.. But at last got it) ok. Good.   
  
Rachel: good morning everyone.  
  
All: good morning.  
  
Phoebe: had a good sleep?  
  
Rachel: yea. And monica your bed is really comfy.  
  
Monica: you think?  
  
Rachel: totally.  
  
Chandler: her things are always good except parties.  
  
Monica: I tried so many times to make an excuse for the parties but sometimes I have to admit it that my parties sucks.  
  
Chandler: are you actually saying these words. (all laugh)  
  
Ross: finally thinks that her parties aren't good.   
  
Monica: don't push it though.  
  
Joey: Monica. You have anything else?  
  
Monica: no, but luckily I just made more pancakes.  
  
Joey: ok good. Some please (hands his plate)  
  
Monica: Ross here you go. That's yours and Rachel's.  
  
Rachel: thanks Mon.  
  
Ross and Rachel walk to the couch and had their breakfast there while the rest sat at the kitchen table.  
  
Rachel: this is good. (after taking her first bite)  
  
Ross: Monica is a cook.  
  
Rachel: oh I see.  
  
Ross: so what do you want to do today?  
  
Rachel: I'm not sure. Do you have anything in mind?  
  
Ross: not really.  
  
Rachel: are you up for shopping?  
  
Ross: yea sure.   
  
Rachel: I kinda want to get you some stuff too.  
  
Ross: why? Do I dress bad?  
  
Rachel: no no , not your dressing sweetie.  
  
Ross: then what ?  
  
Rachel: I'm not sure. But if I see anything that I like , I will get it for you.  
  
Ross: ok but make sure I like it too ok?   
  
Rachel: ok (gave him a quick kiss) 


	5. The day out

The day out.  
  
This is the fifth chapter of my story and I'm actually not sure how this whole story is going to end. I'm just going with the flow of what I feel like writing.  
  
The mall. Ross and Rachel were in a department store where Rachel is looking for some pants.  
  
Rachel: Ross, does this look ok to you?  
  
Ross: ( he look at the cream coloured long pants) yea, it's nice.   
  
Rachel: be honest. (studying the pants)  
  
Ross: yea, it's nice. If I were a women I would wear that.  
  
Rachel: (smiles) yea, maybe I should get it for you.   
  
Ross: (tickles her) you are so cute.  
  
Rachel: (laughs) Ross stop it. Ok I will get this and do you want anything? Shirts?  
  
Ross: I'm actually searching for a nice sweater but I don't really know which one.  
  
Rachel: ok.. We'll go around I will pick you out something.   
  
Ross: ok, and do you want to settle the bill for that pair of pants?  
  
Rachel: no that's ok and I'm going to buy you that sweater.  
  
Ross: hey thanks.  
  
Rachel: my pleasure Mr Geller.  
  
Ross: but you don't have to do that you know.  
  
Rachel: Ross. It's my treat ok. Relax. I'm well paid.  
  
Ross: well, I am too.  
  
Rachel: I know that.  
  
Rachel grabs Ross's arms and made their way to the cashier. After paying for it, they went to the men's section, then made their way to the shirts section where there are some good looking sweaters.  
  
Rachel: (holds up a dirty green sweater) you like this one? I think it's nice.  
  
Ross: just pick one that you think looks good on me.  
  
Rachel: with that body of yours , anything will look good. Except a women's clothing.   
  
Ross: (rolls his eyes) like I do wear women's clothing.  
  
Rachel: well, you use to … (grins)  
  
Ross: (shocked and also worried) did you talk to Monica?  
  
Rachel: yea. And I know quite a lot. (smiles)  
  
Ross: I'm going to kill her.  
  
Rachel: relax Ross, it's not that you still do it. Do you?  
  
Ross: what? No! of course not. How can you even ask me that. (a little angry)  
  
Rachel: Ross honey, I was just kidding. (kiss) I'm sorry okay?  
  
Ross: ok fine. Just don't judge me like that (Rachel wanted to say something) although it's a joke but I will take it as a make fun.  
  
Rachel: ok .. I won't. all these sweaters are good but I think the dirty green is the best.  
  
Ross: if you say so.. You're paying. (smiles)  
  
Rachel: yea ok. We'll take this alright?  
  
Ross: sure. C'mon. (they walk to the cashier and paid for it)  
  
They went out of the department store.  
  
Ross: so what do you want to do now?  
  
Rachel: strip club? (joking)  
  
Ross: (joking also) my girl friend is so cool. (chuckles)  
  
Rachel: no , it's lunch time. Let's get something to eat.  
  
Ross: where?  
  
Rachel: pizza?  
  
Ross: ok.  
  
Time lapse.  
R&R walked around the mall and Rachel stopped all of a sudden.  
  
Ross: what? Are you okay?  
  
Rachel: walk back.  
  
Ross: what? Why?  
  
Rachel: I just saw my old friends. I lost contact with them a year ago and they don't know that I'm divorced.  
  
Ross: and that's a problem, why?  
  
Rachel: they are all married.  
  
Ross: Rachel! Snap out of it. What you think they will look down on you?  
  
Rachel: yea! What else!  
  
Ross: c'mon. just meet them. Say hello, at least. (put his arm around her)  
  
Rachel: no way I'm going to go to those -those - those rude women!  
  
Ross: rach c'mon. it'll be okay.  
  
Rachel: fine but if anything happens, you're going to pay for it.  
  
Ross: fine. (they walk to them)  
  
Rachel: hi girls.  
  
Girls: Rachel! Oh my god!  
  
G1: the last time we hear form you is that you got married to peter.  
  
Rachel: yeah, but he turn to a gay.  
  
G2: I always thought that guy wasn't straight.  
  
Rachel:: and you didn't tell me.  
  
G2: I might be wrong.  
  
G3: Who's this geek? no offence though  
  
Rachel: oh, he's my cousin. (his arm isn't around her anymore by the way and Ross was hurt but didn't show it)  
  
G1: oh ok. I thought he was your boyfriend. (the girls laughs)  
  
Rachel: no. this is Ross. And Ross this is Emily, Sarah and Julie.  
  
Ross: hi.  
  
Emily: no offence Ross but if you're to date Rachel, it'll be weird.  
  
Ross: why?  
  
Julie: look at you and look at Rachel.  
  
Sarah: you're soo off.  
  
Ross: ok. (hurt but didn't show it)  
  
Rachel: ok I got to go now. Need to get him home. (all laughs except Ross)  
  
Girls: bye.  
  
R&R: bye.  
  
Ross suddenly just walks fast.  
  
Rachel: Ross? You okay sweetie?  
  
Ross: (chuckles but in an angry way) don't you Ross are you okay sweetie me.  
  
Rachel: Ross what's going on?  
  
Ross: I'll tell you when we get to my apartment. (walks even faster)  
  
Rachel had to run to catch up. Time lapse.  
  
They came into Ross's apartment. Ross drop the bags next to the door.  
  
Rachel: Ross, what's the matter? 


	6. Our first fight

Our first fight.  
  
Hi again. This is chapter 6 of Fashion & Palaeontology. Enjoy!  
  
They came into Ross's apartment. Ross drop the bags next to the door.  
  
Rachel: Ross, what's the matter?  
  
Ross: am I not good enough for ya, huh?  
  
Rachel: what? Of course you are.  
  
Ross: then why did you say that I was your cousin.   
  
Rachel: because , they ….  
  
Ross: because they what? Because they will think that you're a total loser that you're going out with a "geek" ?? that's it isn't it.  
  
Rachel: (rolls her eyes.) Ross! Can you let me talk.  
  
Ross: fine. Go on. (fold his arms. Both standing by the way)  
  
Rachel: I'm sorry , I know it hurts when someone makes their friends think that you're some one else when you're her boyfriend. I'm sorry and yea they will think that I'm a total loser. (he wanted to say something) BUT you're not a geek Ross. You're the kindest and sweetest person I know. Again I'm sorry. I know what I did was inconsiderate.   
  
Ross: (unfolds his arm. Calmer now.) ok I accept your apology but it hurts rach. It hurts to think that some one you care about doesn't want her friends to know who you are.  
  
Rachel: (goes to him and hugs him) I know. I'm sorry. Ross. I never think of you as a person who is not good enough for me. Ross, I love you and nothing can change that.  
  
Ross: (taken aback , breaks the hug and almost in tears) you what? You love me?  
  
Rachel: yes, I love you.  
  
Ross: oh my god. I thought I was the only one who felt that. I have to tell you rach that I love you too. With all my heart just didn't think you feel the same way.  
  
Rachel: (gives him a passionate kiss, things get heavy and Ross picks Rachel up and went to his bedroom . We fade out)  
  
The next morning. Ross wakes up first and Rachel's head was on his chest. Not to wake Rachel up he just stays there and looked at her.  
  
Ross: (in his head) I can't believe she is with me. I never thought of meeting some one this incredible. I'm not letting her go.  
  
Rachel stirs and wakes up.  
  
Ross: good morning.  
  
Rachel: hi.  
  
Ross: you want some breakfast?  
  
Rachel: I would love some. Thanks hon.  
  
Ross: no problem.   
  
Ross grabs his shirt and pants on the floor and get into it under the covers. He got up and went out. Then he pops his head in.  
  
Ross: get dress and come out. By that time your meals will be ready ok?  
  
Rachel: ok.. Thanks.  
  
Time lapse  
  
The two were outside eating.  
  
Ross: we have one more day together.. What do you want to do today.  
  
Rachel: hrmm…let' see. What can we do today? (Ross looks at her patiently) what shall we do?   
  
Ross: you must at least have one idea..  
  
Rachel: just give me a minute. (Ross continue eating his French toast and eggs.) how about we go to my place and we watch a movie.  
  
Ross: no problem. Never been to your place before.  
  
Rachel: yea I know. (they continued eating)  
  
Time lapse   
Ross and Rachel went to Rachel's apartment. It was like Richard Burke's place but more lady like kinda house.  
  
Ross: nice place.  
  
Rachel: thanks. Take a seat first and I'll be back. (kiss him)  
  
Ross: ok.  
  
Ross sat on the couch. He felt uncomfortable as if there's something under the cushion. So he lift it and saw a picture of Rachel and a guy. They are hugging and that is definitely not Rachel's ex-husband because he ever saw his picture. Ross was jealous and also a little upset but he let it go for a while. He puts the picture back where he found it. He decided to have a nice time first. Rachel came back and sat next to her beloved boyfriend.  
  
Rachel: what do you want to watch?  
  
Ross: do you have any horror movies.  
  
Rachel: I'm not sure. Let me check. (went to the video rack and search) scream 3?  
  
Ross: why not. Pop it in. (Rachel put the video in) one of them look like Monica you know.  
  
Rachel: I never watch this before. It's not mine and I don't like watching horror movies. It's just too scary.  
  
Ross: aww… I'll be here. Don't worry. (hugs her and she puts her head on his chest.)  
  
The movie starts.   
  
As the movie went in .Rachel got scared and buries her face into Ross chest and Ross said that it's ok. Rachel hugs him tighter.  
  
Time lapse. The movie had ended. Ross decided to ask her who is in the picture that he found.  
  
Ross: rach?  
  
Rachel: yea?  
  
Ross: can I ask you something.  
  
Rachel: sure honey  
  
Ross: answer me truthfully ok?  
  
Rachel: ok. (worried)   
  
Ross: who is the guy that you hugged in the picture underneath the cushion?  
  
Rachel: oh.. That is my ex-boyfriend. I haven't been honest with you Ross. I  
  
Ross: what?!  
  
Rachel: Ross. Listen to me. I divorce my husband a year ago but we were together for two years. And before you. I've been with Jonathan . He cheated on me and I've moved on.   
  
Ross: but why do you still have his picture. Why didn't you just burn it or something?  
  
Rachel: I want to remember what he did to me.  
  
Ross: why? Why are you taking the hurt? ( hold her hands. Rub it slowly)  
  
Rachel: I hate him for doing that to me. Luckily I didn't love him. I just want to remember that he's the guy who hurts me that most. Then I met you and I was so happy because you are the opposite of him. When we fight, you will listen to me and let me explain but him, he will just tell me off and leave the building and the next day he will act normal again.  
  
Ross: (hugs her. She's crying already) Rachel sweetie. You know I won't do that to you right? I won't hurt you. I love you and I will always love you.   
  
Rachel: I love you too and thanks Ross. You've made me feel better. 


	7. What a day

Hi! I found out that there are plenty of mistakes in the previous chapter. It wasn't a picture. It was suppose to be a picture in a frame. It's not logic that a picture will make the cushion uncomfortable but a frame will do that. Hope you understand what I'm trying to say.  
  
Ross: (hugs her. She's crying already) Rachel sweetie. You know I won't do that to you right? I won't hurt you. I love you and I will always love you.   
  
Rachel: I love you too and thanks Ross. You've made me feel better.  
  
Ross: you're welcome.  
  
Rachel: (breaks the hug) it's still early right?  
  
Ross: kinda, it's only 5.  
  
Rachel: Monica's?  
  
Ross: yeah…  
  
They got up, get out and went to Monica's place.   
Monica's, they whole gang is there, not R&R. Ross and Rachel came through the door panting.  
  
Monica: hi? What are you two doing?  
  
Rachel: (still catching air to breathe) Ross (breathe) all of the sudden (breathe)  
  
Phoebe: why don't you relax first then tell us the whole story.  
  
Ross and Rachel took a seat next to each other on the couch next to chandler and phoebe.  
  
Joey: ready to tell?  
  
Rachel: yea ok, Ross all of the sudden tickled me so I ran. Then he catches up to me and picked me up for some reason then in front of central perk he drop me slowly and starts to tickle me again.  
  
Chandler: why Ross?  
  
Ross: we were talking about the forest and I started talking about how it use to be the dinosaurs home. And she said 'Ross, hole on. You know what I just heard. I said 'what?'   
  
Rachel: and I said ' I heard bla bla bla bla'.  
  
Ross: so I did what I did.  
  
All: ooookkkkaaayyy ….   
  
Phoebe: this happened for just that?  
  
R&R: yea.  
  
Joey: man, you guys are beginning to be weird.  
  
Chandler: Ross always weird with his dino stuff.  
  
Time lapse.   
  
Ross: ok bye guys. We better get going.  
  
Rachel: bye. (the leave)  
  
Outside in the hall way.  
  
Ross: who's place?  
  
Rachel: what time do you have to go to work?  
  
Ross: 9.30. Why does it matter?  
  
Rachel: I have to be at work at 9. So my place.  
  
Ross: why?  
  
Rachel: so that you can walk me to work and then back to your place, get change and go to work.  
  
Ross: smart. Ok so your place.  
  
Rachel: c'mon , let's go. (they put their arms around each other.  
  
The next morning. Rachel is getting dress to go to work and Ross is on the phone with Monica.  
  
Ross: yea ok. I will (listens) yea, we're not. (listens) Monica!! We will not! (listen) ok bye.  
  
Rachel: what did Monica say?  
  
Ross: she said , don't I ever dare break up with you, like I will. (chuckles)   
  
Rachel: why did she say that?  
  
Ross: Monica can be crazy sometimes, she will get excited. She likes you so much that she doesn't want me to break up with you. (Rachel looks at him worried) not that I want to break up with you.  
  
Rachel: ok. You're weird.  
  
Ross: huh?  
  
Rachel: you're weird.  
  
Ross: ok? You ready?  
  
Rachel: yea, you?  
  
Ross: yep. (they leave)  
  
Monica's place. Ross is there with Monica.  
  
Ross: ……they sent me home.  
  
Monica: oh.. Ok.. Hey I wanna talk to you about Rachel.  
  
Ross: what's up?  
  
Monica: I like her and everything but I'm wondering if I and her can spent some time together and know each other better.  
  
Ross: I think she will agree to that.  
  
Monica: ok good, I have everything planned out (gets excited and talks fast)  
  
Ross: Monica, you have to let it be a simple day.  
  
Monica: ok fine. Can you tell her to call me , the next time you see her?  
  
Ross: I will. Mon I gotta go and if Rachel calls, tell her I'm at my place.  
  
Monica: will do. Bye  
  
Ross: bye (leaves)  
  
Short. I don't really have any ideas right now but I will update this soon. 


	8. The bonding day

The bonding day  
  
Monica: ok fine. Can you tell her to call me , the next time you see her?  
  
Ross: I will. Mon I gotta go and if Rachel calls, tell her I'm at my place.  
  
Monica: will do. Bye  
  
Ross: bye (leaves)  
  
Shortly after Ross left Monica's apartment. Rachel called.  
  
Monica: hello?  
  
Rachel: hey mon, it's Rachel. (Monica was kinda shocked) I called to ask you whether you are free on Thursday.  
  
Monica: the day after tomorrow?  
  
Rachel: yea, I want to spent the day with and get to know you better.  
  
Monica: sure! Why not.  
  
Rachel: ok great. I'm going to call Ross at his office. Bye.  
  
Monica: rach wait.  
  
Rachel: yea?  
  
Monica: he's not at work.  
  
Rachel: what? Why? Is he sick?  
  
Monica: no he's fine the people there told him to go home.   
  
Rachel: oh ok. I'm going to call him at home then. Bye mon  
  
Monica: bye.  
  
Rachel starts to dial again. The screen split into 2.  
  
Ross: hello.  
  
Rachel: what are you doing at home honey?  
  
Ross: oh , they told me to go home.  
  
Rachel: why?  
  
Ross: there is this new guy and there are training him up so they are using my office so I don't need to work.  
  
Rachel: that's fun.  
  
Ross: yea, I guess so. Why don't we have lunch together?  
  
Rachel: great.  
  
Ross: I'll meet you at your office ok?  
  
Rachel: ok Ross. Urm, sweetie, I gotta go. Bye.  
  
Ross: bye. Love you.  
  
Rachel: (smiles) love you too.  
  
Both hangs up the phone with a big smile on each face.  
  
Time lapse. Ross shows up at Rachel's office and they went to lunch. We see them walk to a pizza place, went in, sat down and ordered a pizza.  
  
Ross: a lot of work?  
  
Rachel: no too much. Surprisingly (smiles)  
  
Ross: (smiles too) why ? Cause after two days off you will have tons of work to do?  
  
Rachel: normally yea.  
  
Ross: urm. Hey, Monica told me that maybe you guys can get together and…   
  
Rachel: I know we already discussed about it.  
  
Ross: oh … you girls are quick. (laughs and Rachel laughs too)  
  
Rachel: I called her about that then she told me something about you're at home. I told her that I wanted to call you at your office and then she said you were at home. I freaked out I thought you were sick or something.  
  
Ross: awww, no I'm not sick. I'm fine. You don't have to worry like that anymore ok?   
  
Rachel: ok. Here's the pizza. (the pizza was served)  
  
Ross: eat up. (both starts to eat)  
  
We can see that they are talking but we can hear them as we fade off slowly. 


	9. The bonding day part 2

The bonding day part 2  
  
Monica's a apartment. No one's there as they all went to work. Rachel comes in.  
  
Monica: hey rach, what are you doing here?  
  
Rachel: I wanted to ask you out.  
  
Monica: is Ross ok with this? (smiles)  
  
Rachel: (laughs) remember I told you I wanted to send the day with you, today might be good.  
  
Monica: ok! I would like to hear stories.  
  
Rachel: sure, why not.  
  
Monica: where are we going?  
  
Rachel: I was thinking, we just hang out at Central Perk , have coffee and just talk. Is that ok?  
  
Monica: yea, sure. That's ok. Let's go. (they leave)  
  
Central Perk. Monica and Rachel were having coffee. They were sitting on the couch.  
  
Rachel: so Monica, you wanna start first?  
  
Monica: no, you .  
  
Rachel: ok, I've been married to Peter for two years and have been with Jonathan for a year. Only Ross knows this, he cheated on me.  
  
Monica: oh rach I'm so sorry  
  
Rachel: nah, that ok. I got over it.  
  
Monica: ok for me, I was fat in high school, I been with a guy , Roy , who watched star wars 317 times .  
  
Rachel: ah, that's cool.  
  
They continue talking and we fade off. {hehe, too lazy to write down their conversation}  
  
Monica's apartment. Monica and Rachel cam in exhausted, the crashed at the couch.  
  
Monica: I sure know a lot about you now.  
  
Rachel: you know more that Ross do.  
  
Monica: Wow. Good.  
  
Rachel: and I know a lot about you.  
  
Monica: you know more than anyone do.  
  
Rachel: really?  
  
Monica: yea.  
  
Rachel: thanks.  
  
Monica: no problem.  
  
Rachel: the rest will come here later right?  
  
Monica: they always do, my place is like a hang out.  
  
Rachel: haha, I noticed that.  
  
They are foot steps heard.  
  
Rachel: that might be them  
  
Monica: yea!  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
Rachel: why would they have to knock?  
  
Monica: it's not them (gets a worried look)  
  
Monica went to the door and open it. It revealed a young lady around their age. {it's played by Jennifer Lopez)  
  
Monica: oh no  
  
j-lo: what? Not happy to see me?  
  
Monica: no, c'mon in Sarah.  
  
Sarah: thanks.  
  
Monica: look, I'm kind enough to welcome you in but don't do anything stupid.  
  
Sarah: like what?  
  
Monica: urm, forget it. Sarah this is Rachel.  
  
Rachel: hi  
  
Sarah: hi.  
  
Monica: (still has a worried look) rach, I wanna talk to you in my room for a while and urm Sarah you stay here for a while.  
  
Monica's room.   
  
Monica: oh no!  
  
Rachel: what?!  
  
Monica: sarah is going to ruin ross life again.  
  
Rachel: what?! Why?  
  
Moinca: I got to call him. (picks up the phone and dials, after a short while she puts in down) he already went home. What am I going to do.  
  
Rachel: Mon! calm down, what does she have to do with Ross?!  
  
Meanwhile outside Ross came into the apartment. He saw her and panics.  
  
Ross: Sarah?! What are you doing here?  
  
Sarah: hi.  
  
Ross: Monica!!  
  
Monica and Rachel comes out. Sarah was at the kitchen table and ross was at the counter shocked and Rachel was very confused.  
  
Monica: oh no!   
  
To be continued…  
  
Lol, I'm going to leave you like this for a while. 


	10. Sarah is here

Sarah is here  
  
  
Ross: Sarah?! What are you doing here?  
  
Sarah: hi.  
  
Ross: Monica!!  
  
Monica and Rachel comes out. Sarah was at the kitchen table and Ross was at the counter shocked and Rachel was very confused.  
  
Monica: oh no!   
  
Rachel: for the love of god! What is going on Mon?!  
  
Monica: you want to tell her Ross? Or you want me to do it?  
  
Ross: I'll do it. You go talk to Sarah. Balcony, Rach.  
  
Rachel: ok. (both go to the balcony) Ross what's going on?  
  
Ross: ok, it's hard to explain and you must try to handle the consequences.   
  
Rachel: I'll try. Tell me.  
  
Ross: ok, Sarah is trying to get me since she knew Monica which is around a year ago.  
  
Rachel: what do you mean 'get you'?  
  
Ross: get me to like her and be together with her and you know, do it with her.  
  
Rachel: oh my god, why didn't you tell me.  
  
Ross: then what do you think I'm doing now?  
  
Rachel: (smiles) I mean, earlier.  
  
Ross: I don't I thought she will never come back.  
  
Rachel: maybe, she has moved on.  
  
Ross: na-uh , Sarah will never move on. The first time she asked me out but I was married so I decline then she was gone for 5 months then, she came back.  
  
Rachel: and you still think she will never come back after that (sarcastically)  
  
Ross: ok the bottom line is I love you and I won't go out with her but you mustn't get jealous when sometimes she touches me.  
  
Rachel: your thing or you.  
  
Ross: just ME.  
  
Rachel: ok ok got it. I won't.   
  
Ross: she'll try anything. She might tell you stuff but don't believe her alright.  
  
Rachel: I will try not too.  
  
Ross: ok good enough. Chandler, Joey and phoebe already know about this.  
  
In the apartment.  
  
Sarah: is that ross's girlfriend?  
  
Monica: Sarah look, you can't do anything to get him. He loves her now.  
  
Sarah: haha, you sure cause I can change that around..  
  
Monica rolls her eyes.  
  
The rest came in.  
  
Chandler: Ahhhh ……  
  
Phoebe: what are you doing here?  
  
Sarah: visiting.  
  
Joey: oh, not Ross?  
  
Sarah: him too.   
  
r&r came out.  
  
R&R: hey guys.  
  
Chandler: Rachel, you know her?  
  
Rachel: Ross just told me.  
  
Joey: everything?  
  
Rachel: I think so.  
  
Phoebe: good.  
  
Monica: so Sarah, where are you staying?  
  
Sarah: at a friends place.  
  
Ross: how long are you going to be here?  
  
Sarah: a lot I guess. Is that a problem?  
  
Rachel: no it's perfect.  
  
All: (except rach and Sarah) what?!  
  
Rachel: (to Sarah) excuse us (to the gang) balcony.  
  
Balcony.  
  
Ross: what are doing?  
  
Rachel: relax, I want to see what she got  
  
Chandler: look rach, she's good.  
  
Rachel: let me see for myself. And Ross just play along with her.  
  
Ross: you sure?  
  
Rachel: yea, let her touch you, kiss you, hug you what ever except sleep with you, then I have to kill you.  
  
Ross: ok I got it.  
  
Monica: you sure about this Rach?  
  
Phoebe: you might lose Ross.  
  
Ross: she won't  
  
Joey: yea, like he will fall for her.  
  
Phoebe: it might happen  
  
Ross: I won't  
  
Rachel: ok what ever happens, just play along. Now let's get out. She seems lonely.  
  
They get out. And went back to the kitchen table, this time only Sarah, mon, Ross and rach are sitting at the kitchen table. The rest were on the couch, Joey was on the arm chair. 


	11. The Night

The night  
  
Rachel: ok what ever happens, just play along. Now let's get out. She seems lonely.  
  
They get out. And went back to the kitchen table, this time only Sarah, mon, Ross and rach are sitting at the kitchen table. The rest were on the couch, Joey was on the arm chair.  
  
Rachel: hi Sarah.  
  
Sarah: hey, so what are you guys doing tonight?  
  
Ross: we will be hanging out here watching a movie.  
  
Joey: we are?  
  
Rachel: yea. A horror movie.  
  
Monica: scream 3!!  
  
Rachel: done.  
  
Sarah: that's good.   
  
Chandler: you said it, one of these ladies is going to cuddle up to me. I think Monica will.  
  
Monica: yea, it's true.   
  
Sarah: I won't have one, there's only 3 guys.  
  
Rachel: you can have Ross,  
  
All: (except rach and Sarah) What?!  
  
Rachel: I can take horror movies.  
  
Ross: you can?  
  
Rachel: yea I can. What time is it?  
  
Phoebe: it's 6.30  
  
Rachel: dinner out?  
  
Monica: nope. I'll cook something.  
  
Joey: yay!  
  
Chandler: calm down Joe.  
  
Sarah: Monica, you don't mind if I overnight here since we will be seeing movies and all.  
  
Monica: yea sure. (she gets up and start to get pots and pans, she going to cook)  
  
Rachel: c'mon Sarah, let's sit around the coffee table and have a group chat.  
  
Sarah: ok, (R&R and Sarah make their way there. Rachel join phoebe and chandler and whispers to Ross to sit on the floor with Sarah)  
  
Ross: I guess the floor is for us Sarah. (chuckles)  
  
Sarah : I guess so. (smiles and sits really close to Ross and Ross gets nervous)  
  
Ross: start talking please.  
  
Phoebe: where are you from?  
  
Sarah: you already know that…  
  
Phoebe: oh yeah …   
  
Time lapse. They were eating and sitting at the same place except that Mon is next to Rachel.  
{the conversation between Monica and Rachel are whispers}  
  
Monica: you're not seeing what she's got. You're letting her get Ross.  
  
Rachel: I know, by that I will she what she got.  
  
Monica: how?  
  
Rachel: I will use Ross . You see, I will let them be together and make a fake break up with Ross, then , Ross will get together with Sarah but still love me and always talk about me. If Sarah gets tired of it, she will break up with Ross.  
  
Monica: did he agree on this?  
  
Rachel: I have not ask him yet. I will go tell him now. (gets up and goes to Ross)  
  
Ross: Rachel, I want to talk to you for a while.  
  
Rachel: sure. (they go outside to the hallway) what's up Ross.  
  
Ross: are you letting her get me?  
  
Rachel: kind of.  
  
Ross: Rachel, she's touching me all over and I don't like it.  
  
Rachel: Ross, do want her off your back for good?  
  
Ross: yes of course.  
  
Rachel: here's what you gotta do. I will let you be together and make a fake break up with you, then , you will get together with Sarah but still love me and always talk about me. When Sarah gets tired of it, she will break up with you and that's how I think she will be off your back for good.  
  
Ross: hey, nice thinking . Thanks honey. (kiss her)  
  
Rachel: no problem.  
  
Ross: hey, can I have one big kiss since I'm going to be with her the whole time tonight.  
  
Rachel: you don't need to ask. (she kiss him passionately and it was like 20 secs)   
  
Ross: thanks.  
  
Rachel: we better get in there.  
  
Ross: yah, (gets in )  
  
Chandler: movie now?  
  
All: sure.  
  
Rachel sat at the kitchen table. Chandler, Monica, Ross and Sarah on the couch . Phoebe and Joey shared the arm chair.  
  
Montage:-   
  
Sarah hugging Ross from the side and Ross looks uncomfortable, he look at Rachel who is at the balcony now.  
  
Rachel at the balcony ,with folded arms just because it was cold. She look thoughtful, she turned and looked at Ross. She smiles when she sees Ross being uncomfortable.  
  
Sarah is obviously not concentrating on the movie she's basically just enjoying the moment with Ross taking the opportunity to hug him.  
  
End of montage.  
  
The movie has ended and everyone looked tired. All get up and stretched. Seeing everyone getting up, Rachel went in. {she was at the balcony remember}  
  
Monica: Sarah, you can have that room over there (pointing to the room that Rachel used a few days ago {I'm referring to this fic, it's in the early chapter} )   
  
Sarah: thanks.   
  
Monica: Ross , you wanna crash on the couch?   
  
Ross: yeah, thanks.  
  
Monica: rach?   
  
Ross: she's with me.  
  
Rachel: yeah, I'll be with him.  
  
Sarah: Monica, can I talk to you fro a while.  
  
(Monica goes to her and hey talk softly)  
  
Sarah: are you sure Rachel likes him, cause she is like letting me get him.  
  
Monica: I don't know, maybe she's being understanding or something.  
  
Sarah: oh… ok good night. (goes into the room)  
  
Rachel: what did she say?  
  
Monica: do you really like Ross.  
  
Rachel: of course I do.  
  
Monica: she says that you're letting her have Ross, I don't know I'm too tired, good night.  
  
R&R: good night Mon.  
  
Ross: so rach, you want me to sleep on the floor?  
  
Rachel: so I get the couch?  
  
To be Continued …. 


	12. There's Hope

There's Hope  
  
Ross: so rach, you want me to sleep on the floor?  
  
Rachel: so I get the couch?  
  
Ross: I'm willing to sleep on the floor just so you get the couch. (has a very sweet look on his face)  
  
Rachel: (touches his cheek with the back of her palm.) aww, that's so sweet. I was thinking we could share the couch.  
  
Ross: I would love that.   
  
They lay on the couch side ways, Rachel was in the front. Ross hugged her from the back.  
  
Rachel: if you moved a little forward I might end up flat on the ground.  
  
Ross: haha, don't worry , I won't. good night sweetie.  
  
Rachel: nite.   
  
Both closes their eyes and went to sleep. They had the same position until morning.  
  
The sun rises and Monica was the one who woke up first. She came out and look sweetly at R&R.  
Sarah then came out of the room.  
  
Sarah: (with jealousy in her eyes) oh, they spent the night on the same couch.  
  
Monica: yea.   
  
Chandler and Joey came in.  
  
Joey & Chandler: aww… (looking at R&R on the couch)  
  
Chandler: (goes to the couch and screamed out) hey there's an asteroid in the sky!!!  
  
Ross: (Ross wakes up suddenly and accidentally knock Rachel and she fell down.) what?! Where?!   
  
Rachel: ow, Ross I told you not to move.  
  
Ross: (realising Rachel is on the ground) oh my god, sweetie I'm sorry. (helps her up) it's chandler's fault.  
  
Chandler: sorry rach.  
  
Rachel: that's ok you two. Are we the last ones to wake up?  
  
Monica: yeah.  
  
Joey: what did you do last night?  
  
Ross: we slept straight, I was really tired.  
  
Sarah: everyone was.  
  
Ross: I'm going to get home and change, Rach, you coming?  
  
Rachel: yea (they leave hand in hand)  
  
Sarah: are those two in a serious relationship?  
  
Monica: what do you think?  
  
Sarah: I don't think so, (Monica, chandler and Joey looked at each other) if they were why would he let me hug him last night?  
  
Chandler: yea, maybe they are not serious.  
  
Joey: really? They seemed serious to me … (chandler glares at him) but maybe you're right.  
  
Ross apartment. Rachel and Ross came in. Ross got into his room and came out wearing a nice suit.  
  
Rachel: why are you dressed up?  
  
Ross: I have a meeting in an hour.  
  
Rachel: oh, I gotta go back to my place to change, you mind walking me there?  
  
Ross: yea, (goes to her and puts his arm around her waist) what are boyfriends for? (smiles)  
  
Rachel: (giggles) yea, urm, sweetie, can you do me a favour?  
  
Ross: yea sure.  
  
Rachel: can you plan going to lunch with Sarah today?  
  
Ross: (let's go off her) what ? Rach, no, I don't want her rubbing my legs under the table and stuff.  
  
Rachel: c'mon Ross, please? Do it for me.  
  
Ross: Rach, how long do I have to do this?  
  
Rachel: just today, tomorrow, when you go to Monica's place say that we had a fight and that we broke up. I won't be there until 9 , I'm not working tomorrow.  
  
Ross: then what? I will be with her?  
  
Rachel: correct. Please Ross.  
  
Ross: I don't know what you trying to do here but it seems that you want to lose me to her.  
  
Rachel: it's not a real break up! Just say we had a fight and broke up.  
  
Ross: oh ok, yea I'll do it.  
  
Rachel: (kisses his cheek) thanks (grabs his hands) c'mon. let's go.  
  
They leave. The next day at Monica's . Sarah stayed for the night again and when Ross came in everyone was there except Rachel.  
  
Ross: (like TOW The Pilot) Hi …  
  
Monica: what's up Ross?  
  
Ross: Rachel and I got into a huge fight and we just broke up. (sarah goes to him and gives him a hug)  
  
Sarah: I'm so sorry …  
  
Ross: nah, that's ok.  
  
Chandler: you guys broke up?!!  
  
Joey: he just told us, where have you been ?  
  
Chandler glares at them.   
  
Ross: see you later , I got to get to work but I want to get something to eat first. Sarah you wanna get breakfast with me?  
  
Sarah: (smiles) yes, I'd love too. (they leave)  
  
Chandler: they broke up?!!  
  
Monica: relax, it's nothing.  
  
Chandler: how could it be nothing?! (Rachel comes in) You broke up with Ross?!!  
  
Rachel: (scared) No?  
  
Joey: Ross told us Rach, so what happened?  
  
Rachel: we didn't break up .  
  
Joey: then why would he say that?  
  
Rachel: it's a plan.  
  
Monica: oh , you mean that plan.  
  
Rachel: yea…  
  
Chandler: what plan, tell me, (Joey looked at him) us.  
  
Time lapse.  
  
Chandler: oh..  
  
Joey: aren't you worried if he is going to fall in love with Sarah?  
  
Monica: with what Sarah is doing to jeopardise their relationship? I don't think so.  
  
Rachel: he don't even liked her, he didn't want to do this, I had to talk it into him.  
  
Joey: what ever Rach, I just hope you know what you're doing.  
  
Chandler: since when do you talk like that?  
  
Joey: I don't know, today?  
  
Phoebe enter.  
  
Chandler: pheebs, guess what, Ross and Rachel broke up.  
  
Phoebe: What?!! Why?!!  
  
Monica: chandler!  
  
Chandler: haha, I was just having some fun.  
  
Rachel: phoebe calm down, we did break up, it's just a plan.  
  
Phoebe: oh that plan.  
  
Rachel: what? How did you know?  
  
Phoebe: monica told me.  
  
Monica: sorry.  
  
Rachel: nah , that's ok.  
  
Time lapse. The gang were on the couch except for Joey who was on the arm chair. They were doing nothing. Ross and Sarah came in laughing…  
  
Sarah: I got to go sweetie (kiss him) that's the first time I ever kissed you. Ok , bye.  
  
Ross: okie dokie. (sarah leaves)  
  
Rachel: may I ask, what was that?  
  
Ross: (his laugh became like a crying sound) I don't know, you told me to get with her and now she got all excited. I'm telling you it's not a good feeling.  
  
Rachel: (goes to him and hugs him) sweetie, I'm sorry. But you need to continue this for a while. To make it shorter, when ever you meet her you talk about me, the more you talk about me the more she will get frustrated and break up with you.  
  
Ross: (breaks the hug) I know, I'll try my best. I really want her off my back for good.  
  
Rachel: I know (kisses him passionately)  
  
Phoebe: hello … we're here , you know?  
  
Ross: (breaks) sorry. Uh, I gotta het to work. Bye. (it's lunch time)  
  
Rachel: bye, see you tonight.  
  
Ross: (kisses her quickly) bye. (leaves)  
  
Monica: this is going to work right?  
  
Rachel: well I hope so. 


	13. What was he thinking?

What was he thinking?   
  
One of you said that why would Rachel let another girl touch Ross all over, you can find the answer in the early chapter. But I'll tell it here. Rachel wants Sarah off Ross's back for good so that she wouldn't come back again and ruin their relationship and one of you said, you don't understand why does Sarah have to be in this, and I will say that I don't know, I just thought that there will be a challenge for Ross and Rachel.  
  
At a restaurant. Ross brought Sarah to a very fancy restaurant for dinner that night. They just finished ordering their food and now waiting for it to come.  
  
Ross: you know what ? it's so sad that I broke things off with Rachel, she is such a great women, I don't know what I was thinking.  
  
Sarah: but at least you got me.  
  
Ross: honestly and not that I'm offending you, I like Rachel better and I'm sorry.  
  
Sarah: no that's ok. (you can see that she is getting a little annoyed)  
  
Ross: really, cause I thought this will bother you, you know what else is great about her?  
  
Sarah: (annoyed) please tell me.  
  
Ross: she has this sparkle in her eyes and the way she comfort me when I'm upset shows how kind and sweet and thoughtful she is.  
  
Sarah: if you don't mind me asking, why did you break up with her if you think she's that great?  
  
Ross: it's just that I don't know if I love her, I might but I don't think I was when we had that fight.  
  
Sarah: that's works real good for me.  
  
Ross: I just wish maybe she would show up at my door and ask me to get back with her.  
  
Sarah: hello? I'm here you know  
  
Ross: yea I know, what are you trying to say (acting blur)  
  
Sarah: Ross, I asked you if you want to be my boyfriend and you said yes but now you're talking about getting back together with Rachel?  
  
Ross: like that would happen ….   
  
Sarah: I doubt it would.  
  
Ross: why so? (the food came) thanks (to the waiter)  
  
Sarah: I don't think she loves you…  
  
Ross: what?! Really?! she said that?  
  
Sarah: well, I kinda heard it, when she was talking with Monica.  
  
Ross: what?! She said she loved me….  
  
Sarah: not the same thing to what I heard.  
  
Ross: (hurt) I can't believe she lied to me. Eat up, I will ask her personally tonight.  
  
Sarah: (in her head) she's going down.   
  
They eat while chatting. Time lapse.  
  
Monica's place, all were there when Ross and Sarah came in. Ross was hugging Sarah from the back.   
  
Sarah & Ross: hey.  
  
All: hi/hey/ what's up  
  
Sarah: I'm going to go , my friend needs me tonight. (turns to Ross) bye honey, had a good time tonight, see you tomorrow.   
  
Ross: bye (kisses her passionately) good night.  
  
Sarah: good night. (look to the gang who were in shock) bye  
  
All: bye/ see ya  
  
Author's note: I'm sorry guys but I have to do this. I know that Ross isn't that gullible but I want it to be this way. R&R fan, I'm so sorry for doing this but I promise you the ending of the story will be great.   
  
Ross: hi.  
  
Phoebe: were you hit on the head?  
  
Ross: what? Of course not, why?  
  
Monica: did you see what you did just now?  
  
Ross: I kissed her.  
  
Rachel: passionately!  
  
Ross: why does it matter to you (coldly)  
  
Rachel: excuse me?  
  
Ross: I said, why does it matter to you (angry)  
  
Rachel: because you're my boyfriend!  
  
Chandler: look, maybe we should leave.  
  
Rachel: no stay, I want you to witness this.  
  
Monica/phoebe: cool/ that would be great.  
  
Joey: you sure rach?  
  
Rachel: yeah , I'm sure. (to Ross) why did you do that, you obviously was -was -ugh, I don't know.  
  
Ross: (yelling) why should I be true to you when you lied to me.  
  
Rachel: (yelling) when did I ever?  
  
Ross: I'll ask you this , did you ever tell me that (yelling) you LOVE me?  
  
Rachel: yea I did and that is true!  
  
Ross: phuh, no…  
  
Rachel: what?  
  
Ross: Sarah told me everything. (to Monica) how dare you not tell me.  
  
Monica: whoa! What did I do?  
  
Ross: Sarah heard Rachel tell you that she didn't love me.  
  
Monica: what?! Rachel never said anything to me about she not loving you.  
  
Ross: bull shit!   
  
Rachel: no Ross! What she said was bull shit!!  
  
Ross: I can see sincerity in her eyes rach.  
  
Rachel: Ross, she was trying to convince you that I didn't love you because she wants you to be with her and stay with her forever!  
  
Ross: you know what, I think you're lying. Good bye! (leaves and slams down)  
  
Rachel broke down. The girls lead her to the couch and hugged her.  
  
Chandler: he is sooo stupid!  
  
Joey: yea! I'm going to kick his ass right now (gets up)  
  
Chandler: wait, I'll come with you. (they ran out)  
  
Phoebe: I'm so sorry, I can't believe that he believed her.  
  
Monica: me neither.  
  
Rachel: what is he talking about, I love him so much, how can he not trust me?  
  
Monica: he'll come around soon rach. Don't worry.  
  
The guys caught Ross at central perk on the couch. He was drinking coffee.  
  
Joey: Ross! What the hell were you thinking?!  
  
Ross: what?! She obviously just lied all along.  
  
Chandler: look Ross, she loves you so much, how blind are you? You believed Sarah and that is like the last thing you should do.  
  
Ross: shut up guys, you don't know her alright, I can see it in her eyes that she was telling the truth.  
  
Chandler: (yelling) You Can't fool us Ross! You made Rachel cry up there!  
  
Gunther came and hits Ross in the head with a magazine and walked away.  
  
Ross: so what? You know how much I hurt when I know that she didn't mean it when she said she loved me?  
  
Joey: for the love of god! She loves you ,damn it!  
  
Ross: you know what, I'm going to go, see you guys tomorrow. (leaves)  
  
Chandler: he'll come around.  
  
Joey: let's go back to see how Rachel is doing.  
  
We fade to Monica's apartment. J&C came in.  
  
Monica: any luck?  
  
Joey: we did find him but he wouldn't listen  
  
Phoebe: he still think Sarah was telling the truth huh?  
  
Chandler: yea, I yelled at him , telling him it's not true but he was still stubborn.  
  
Rachel: why did I think of letting them get together in the first place, this is all my fault! (start to cry)  
  
Monica: no Rachel it's not.  
  
Phoebe: he's dumb to believe her.  
  
Joey: look, I promise you that I will get him to change his mind.  
  
Chandler: yea, we will do that ok, don't worry.   
  
Rachel: thanks.  
  
Phoebe: Monica, you wanna kick Sarah ass?  
  
Monica: I would but I think talking to her would be fine.  
  
Phoebe: I'll go with you.   
  
Monica: ok so it's done, me and phoebe will talk to Sarah while you two go talk to Ross.  
  
Guys: ok.  
  
Rachel: I'm going home. Bye.  
  
Monica: you can stay here for the night if you want?  
  
Rachel: yea that would be good, thanks.  
  
Monica: no problem  
  
Rachel goes into the room  
  
Joey: what was Ross thinking?!  
  
Monica: Joey, it's late. We'll do this tomorrow ok? 


	14. When Sarah told the truth

Hi! I'm back again. Sorry for the late update, been kinda tired. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Monica's apartment. Chandler and Joey just got there and we're discussing with the ladies what to do about Ross and Rachel.  
  
Chandler: they just have to get back together.  
  
Phoebe: hold on, they're aren't broken up.   
  
Monica: (realise that now) that's true. They didn't break up.   
  
Joey: luckily they didn't, that will make our job easier chandler.  
  
Chandler: how would it?  
  
Joey: I don't know, let's see what happens (chandler rolls his eyes)  
  
Rachel went out of the room dressed nicely but her eyes was very red.  
  
Rachel: good morning.  
  
All: hey/ hi/ good morning  
  
Rachel: has Ross called yet?  
  
Monica: no sweetie, sorry. (Rachel sits beside Monica who was with phoebe and chandler on the couch, Joey was at his normal place, the armchair.)   
  
Rachel: I just can't understand how he can believe her. He knows me a lot longer than he knows her.  
  
Monica: except that it not exactly true. Ross have known Sarah from high school.  
  
Rachel: oh…. I don't care, I just can't accept it that he actually believe her.  
  
Chandler: we don't too.  
  
Ross and Sarah enter. Rachel saw them and went to the balcony.  
  
Sarah& Ross: hey  
  
Chandler: hey man, lets' talk in that room  
  
Ross: no, I don't; wanna talk.  
  
Joey: you going to.  
  
Monica: me and phoebe need to talk to you Sarah, in my room.  
  
Joey: get your butt in that room Ross, we guys have to talk to you!  
  
Ross: all right, alright.  
  
Phoebe: and you get into Monica's room (she said to Sarah)  
  
Sarah: yea sure.  
  
Both party make their way to the respective rooms. Rachel just stayed in the balcony.  
  
Author's note: when I do this *change* it means that the camera move to the other room. So it's like first Monica's room then to the room where Ross is then back to Monica's.   
  
Monica's room, the girls were on the bed.  
  
Phoebe: what do you think you're doing?  
  
Sarah: what do you mean.  
  
Monica: you told that lie that Rachel didn't love Ross.  
  
Sarah: no it's not a lie.  
  
Phoebe: yea it is …  
  
Sarah: no it's not   
  
*change*  
  
Chandler: it is a lie Ross, how blind are you?  
  
Ross: it's not a lie, I know her since high school, I just known Rachel.  
  
Joey: bull shit buddy. Rachel loves you too much to say anything, we're doing this for her.  
  
Chandler: he's right, we decided to talk to you about this since Rachel feels that it is too much for her.  
  
Ross: proof it that it is not a lie.  
  
*change*   
  
Monica: look, we don't have a camera or anything to show as proof, but we know that Rachel truly loves that guy.  
  
Sarah: oh c'mon, why would she let me touch him and kiss him?  
  
Phoebe: oh we can't tell you that.  
  
Sarah: sure you can.  
  
*change*   
  
Joey: you know the answer Ross, it was a plan.  
  
Ross: she says it's a plan but she was actually being sorry for me. She wants to end things with me but since she feels sorry for me she decided to make me get together with someone then break things off.  
  
Joey: that can be true (Ross grins and chandler hits Joey's head) what?  
  
Chandler that's not she is doing …  
  
*change*  
  
Sarah: yea it is, Ross and I talked about it and that was she is trying to do. Look this is stupid.   
  
Sarah gets up and went outside. Ross did the same too. Now all were out by the couch ,even Rachel.  
  
Monica: no luck, you guys?  
  
Joey: he's really stubborn.  
  
Sarah: people! I'm telling you that Rachel wants to end things with Ross but since she feels sorry for him she decided to make him get together with someone then break things off.  
  
Rachel: that's bullshit!! You know why I did that Sarah , you want to know why?  
  
Sarah: yes please. …  
  
Rachel: cause I was afraid you would jeopardise our relationship and I want you to leave Ross alone FOREVER.  
  
Ross: don't bull with me rach! (he's really angry right now)  
  
Rachel: no Ross, you don't bull with me. You know what I think I get now. This is all your plan Ross, I get it now.  
  
Ross: (chuckles) what?! What plan?  
  
Rachel: forget it , it's not worth talking about this. We're over.  
  
Ross: are you breaking up with me? (still angry)  
  
Sarah: hold on! You mean you two did not break up?  
  
Phoebe: how dumb are you? It's a plan!  
  
Rachel: thanks pheebs.  
  
Phoebe: my pleasure.  
  
Ross: answer me!  
  
Rachel: yes I am! Why would I be with someone who believes someone who is trying to get him from me , that I said I didn't love him.  
  
Ross: I said it once and I'll say it again, I can see the truth in her eyes.  
  
Monica: when will you grow up Ross! Sarah wants you, she'll do anything, you said it before.  
  
Rachel: Monica don't waste your breath, there's no use he won't change his mind and like I say it's a plan.   
  
Ross: tell me what's my plan?  
  
Rachel: why do I even need to? It's your plan , you should know better. I can't believe I'm wasting my time over you. I thought you were worth this but I don't think do anymore. I gotta go, phoebe and Monica I need you guys right now. (grabs her coat and left)  
  
Phoebe: you're so going to be sorry.  
  
Joey stands up and push him down to the ground.  
  
Chandler: you're so dumb to believe Sarah man …. (Sarah just makes an annoyed look)  
  
They left. Only Ross and Sarah was left.  
  
Ross: look, I'm beginning to slowly believe what she said, so now you tell me, is what you said true?  
  
Sarah: yes it is.   
  
Ross: you're no telling the truth, you're looking down, look into my eyes and tell me.  
  
Sarah: (looks into his eyes) yes (pause) it is tru- Agh! Okay fine, it's not! It's not true.  
  
Ross: oh my god?! I can't believe you did this to me! Bitch!  
  
Sarah: whatever, im not returning, good bye.  
  
Ross: thank god you're not returning. (Sarah have left and Ross makes his way to Joey's and chandler's as there's where he think the guys will be)  
  
He enter J&C and all of them were there. He went to Rachel and tried to hug her but she pushes him.  
  
Rachel: what are you doing?!  
  
Ross: I'm so sorry rach? I really am please forgive me.  
  
Rachel: no .. (looks down)   
  
To be continued  
  
{to Jennifer Lopez's fans, I'm sorry I had to make her have a bad character} 


	15. It shouldn't end

It shouldn't end .  
  
Ross: I'm so sorry rach? I really am please forgive me.  
  
Rachel: no .. (looks down)   
  
Ross: no?  
  
Rachel: no. (crying)  
  
Ross: (teary eyed) what do you mean no? I didn't kill anyone, what I did isn't too big for apology…  
  
Rachel: it's too big for me.. I'm sorry, but no. I gotta go. (leaves)  
  
Ross: (to the gang) should I run after her?  
  
Monica: no, let he cool off. You did a very stupid thing Ross.  
  
Ross: don't you think I know that?  
  
Phoebe: so what? Is this the end?  
  
Ross: I hope not. I can't lose her.  
  
Chandler: but you almost did with what you did, you lost your trust in her Ross. You actually believed Sarah when she said Rachel didn't mean it when she said she loves you.  
  
Ross: but hey, if might be true you know.  
  
Joey: don't give us that cap about you saw truth in her eyes again.  
  
Ross: I did see some but it was like 20%.  
  
Phoebe: you dumb ass.  
  
Ross: girls, can you help me? Can you tell Rachel that I love her so much the next time you see her?  
  
Monica: sure.   
  
Joey: what id we see her first.  
  
Ross: don't you think Rachel will go to the girls first?  
  
Joey: that doesn't mean, she won't come to me first. (Ross just rolls his eyes) it's true man….  
  
Chandler: yes Joe, there is a possibility but there is much more possibility that she will go to Monica & phoebe first.  
  
Joey ok …  
  
Ross: I got to get home and get to bed, I'll see you guys tomorrow and when ever you see Rachel ask her to call me and tell her that I love her ok?  
  
All: yea/sure/ I'll do that.  
  
Ross: bye.  
  
All: see ya/ Bye. (Ross leaves)  
  
Monica: poor Ross, but I have to admit, he really did something mean back there.  
  
Joey: you said it, I just can't understand why did he ever doubt her.  
  
All: yea/ I know.  
  
We fade of to Ross's apartment, he was in bed thinking about what he did. He had tears in his eyes. "how could I be so stupid?" he asked himself. Ross knew what he did was terrible and mean, he shouldn't have believed Sarah in the first place and now he's close to losing the women he loved the most. "please Rach, you gotta come back to me" he whispered before going to sleep.  
  
Rachel was in bed also thinking about what Ross did. You can tell that she was crying. "how can he do this to me?" she questioned. "should I forgive him?" she questioned herself. "it was a foolish thing to do but I love him and I know he loves me too but how can I ensure this is not going to happen again?". Rachel decided to forgive him for what he did and make him promise that he needs to trust her. With that thought in mind, she went to bed.  
  
Monica's apartment. All there but Rachel.  
  
Ross: where is she, it's already 9.  
  
Monica: she might figure out you're here.  
  
Phoebe: I'll call her.  
  
Chandler: nope, that's okay she's here.  
  
Rachel came in. she saw Ross looking at her, she turns away.  
  
Phoebe: chandler! You stole my power.  
  
Chandler: nope, I have (looks at Ross) UNAGI.  
  
Ross: shut up.  
  
Monica: rach, c'mon, get over here.   
  
Rachel went to the couch area and site beside chandler who is next to monica who is next to Ross. Phoebe is on the floor and joey, normal place, the arm chair.  
  
Rachel: so what were you guys talking about.  
  
Joey: you.  
  
Rachel: why me?  
  
Phoebe: did you remember something happened yesterday?  
  
Rachel: oh that, bye the way Ross, I forgive you. (all shocked)  
  
Monica: that easily?  
  
Ross: really? (smiles) thanks Rach.  
  
Rach: (smiles) well, I thought that it's not worth losing you over that.  
  
Ross: aw, Rach. Thank you.  
  
Rach: no problem.  
  
Joey: wait, so are you guys still together?  
  
Rachel: we did break up yesterday.  
  
Ross: you mean, you want to stay this way?  
  
Rachel: (gets up, goes to him and give him a passionate kiss) did that answer you're question?  
  
Ross: it sure did.  
  
Phoebe: yay!  
  
Ross: uh, rach, I have something to tell you. Can we move over there? (points to the area near the couch, in front of the empty room.  
  
Rachel: what is it.  
  
Chandler: you want us to go?  
  
Ross: no, I think you guys need to see this. (get down to one knee)   
  
All: oh my god.  
  
Rachel: are you serious?  
  
Ross: shh, let me talk. Rachel, I'm sorry I doubt you and I'm sorry if I hurt you in a anyway. I'm afraid of losing you like this again, and I promise that I will do my best to make our relationship as happy as possible. Rachel Karen Green, will you marry me?  
  
Rachel: (crying) (softly) of course I will. Yes.  
  
Ross: (gets up, slip the ring on Rachel's finger and kissed her) thank you.  
  
Monica: I can't believe you two are getting married, oh! Can I plan it with you Rachel?  
  
Rachel: sure you can.  
  
Phoebe: oh and can I sing at your wedding?   
  
Ross: yea you can but can you not sing smelly cat?  
  
Phoebe: of course I won't, it's a wedding. I'll make something up.  
  
Ross: ok, I've decided that both chandler and Joey will be my best men.  
  
Rachel: sorry phoebe but I think Monica will be my maid of honour.  
  
Phoebe: that's ok, at least I'm singing at your wedding. Yay!  
  
Author's note: Phoebe fans, sorry for doing that.  
  
Ross and Rachel had their arms around each other and join the gang on the couch.  
  
Next and final chapter, Ross and Rachel's wedding. 


	16. The Wedding Day

The wedding day  
  
Hey! One of you said that they are getting married to fast, but it's Ross. They just belong together. This will be the final chapter. I will start another story shortly. It will be my version of 909 and it won't have any sequel. Ok, let's get started.  
  
Time past so quickly. Rachel was engage to Ross for 6 months and now is the day that they will be married. They will be in each other's life for ever. Rachel had no fears as she loves Ross so much and she knows that she and Ross will had a good life together. They will have beautiful kids. Rachel and Ross agreed on having two children, a year apart.   
  
Monica called Rachel as it is time to walk down the aisle. Dr.Green lead Rachel down the aisle. Rachel and Ross looked so happy. Not so long later they she was in front of the minister, with her future husband, Ross.  
  
Author's note: I don't really know how it works because I never witness a marriage in the church ever before.   
  
Minister: Rachel , do you take Ross as your husband?  
  
Rachel: (smiles) I do.  
  
Minister: Ross, do you take Rachel to be your wife?  
  
Ross: I do. (also smiling)  
  
Minister: I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.  
  
Ross smiles and gave Rachel a very passionate kiss. After the break every one cheered.  
  
Time lapse. It was after the wedding, the gang gathered around a table and chat.  
  
Monica: I'm so happy for you guys.  
  
Rachel: aw. Thanks moon. and nice song pheebs.  
  
Phoebe: thank you.  
  
Ross: and by the way chandler I don't think the people liked your speech.  
  
Chandler: I tried you know.  
  
Joey: mine was good right?  
  
Ross: amazingly, better than chandler's  
  
Monica: so where are you heading for you honey moon?  
  
Rachel: Paris.  
  
Phoebe: that's so great.  
  
Monica: Ross can afford that?  
  
Ross: hey! I can.  
  
Chandler: have fun man.  
  
Joey: when will you be going off?  
  
Ross: the day after tomorrow.  
  
Phoebe: that early.  
  
Rachel: there's no rule. {is there? I don't know}  
  
Monica: how many days?  
  
Ross: a week.  
  
All: Oh/ great/ ok.  
  
Montage:  
  
Ross and Rachel in an art museum in Paris. Ross had his arm around Rachel who can't stop smiling.  
  
They were in their hotel room making out on the bed and they were undressing each other and we fade out.  
  
On the plane back to New York. The scene was something like TOW in Vegas when Rachel was sleeping and has her head on Ross's shoulder and Ross was doing a crossword puzzle. Ross looked lovingly at Rachel and continued doing his crossword puzzle.  
  
Monica's apartment. R&R just got back from their honeymoon.   
  
Ross: hey guys.  
  
Monica: hi, we missed you two. (they have a group hug at front door area.  
  
Phoebe: did you have fun?  
  
Rachel: yea, we had a great time.  
  
Joey: I bet you did a lot of stuff.  
  
Ross: oh yes, we did A-LOT of stuff. (Rachel hits him playfully)  
  
Chandler: so what? Rachel, you moving in with him?  
  
Rachel: in fact in am.  
  
Girls: woo hoo! /Congratulations.  
  
Rachel: thanks.  
  
Ross: we better get going now.  
  
All: bye!  
  
R&R leaves.  
  
2 years had past and Rachel and Ross had one boy and one girl. The girl is a younger one. Their names was , David and Jennifer but they were called, Dave and Jenny.   
  
Monica was married to chandler. They started dating about a year ago. Phoebe met a guy name mike, and is still going out for about a year. Joey met a nice girl, Jackie and for once, he didn't cheat on her and they're dating for 6 months. Joey was never this happy.  
  
Monica's apartment. All of them are there including Mike and Jackie. {Jackie is played by Meg Ryan and mike was played by that Mike form season 9}  
  
Jackie: how are the kids?  
  
Rachel: there fine, Sandy is with them right now, {remember Sandy, Freddie Prince Jr.}  
  
Ross: they two very nice kids.  
  
Monica: I bet they are, guess what, I'm pregnant!  
  
All: what?!  
  
Joey: chandler , you didn't know?  
  
Chandler: NO!  
  
Monica: sorry sweetie, I went to the doctor yesterday and I found out.   
  
Chandler: oh, that's the reason you were smiling throughout the day. How long?  
  
Monica: 2 weeks.  
  
Rachel: oh! That is so cool.   
  
Monica: I know!  
  
Phoebe: look at us, we're so grown up, we have something to do with our lives, we weren't that group of people who hangs at Central Perk anymore.  
  
Ross: phoebe? We still hang out there.  
  
Phoebe: I meant, that group of people who have thing with life that hangs at Central Perk .  
  
All: oh/ ahh/ I get you.  
  
Ross and Rachel's place. The kids is not in this scene.  
  
Ross and Rachel just got back. Their children is a asleep in their room. The coulpe sit on the couch and talk.  
  
Ross: I cant believe that you've been my wife for 2 years ….  
  
Rachel: (offended) what is that suppose to mean?  
  
Ross: no , it's just that time flies so fast not that you're not good enough.  
  
Rachel: that's better. I love you.  
  
Ross: I love you too and I hope to spent my life with you till death.  
  
Rachel: I know. I would to.   
  
They share a passionate kiss and stayed like that when we slowly fade out.  
  
THE END 


End file.
